


I Platonically Slept with My Best Friend and All I Got Was the Overwhelming Urge to Kiss Them

by chikylee



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Eventual Smut, Everybody Just Wants To Be Happy, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Girls' Night Out, Graduate School, I Haven’t Decided if Magic Exists or Not in this AU, I Think it Does but I Haven’t Mentioned it, In my Mind Vesuvia is like Florida if Florida had Real Seasons, Julian is a Gentleman, Karaoke, Lucio Sucks, Mutual Pining, Original Female Character - Freeform, POV Alternating, Smut is in chapter 5, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikylee/pseuds/chikylee
Summary: After years of pining for each other and whining to their friends about their heartache, Julian and Ellie have finally started their relationship- thanks to pasta puns, karaoke, and their friends.Despite some ups and downs, their relationship is flourishing and strong, but can it survive a scheming revenge plan by their best friend’s ex-husband?This story focuses on the love and lust between Julian and Ellie, the growth of their friendships, some wild parties, and how to handle a crazy, crazy Lucio.





	1. Don’t Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! I’m basically full on OBSESSED with The Arcana and I’m in love with Julian (don’t tell my fiancé, haha). This fic may jump round a bit, but I promise there’s a plot somewhere! There will be smut (sooner rather than later) so if you’re into that... nice. And if you’re not, there will be warnings at the beginning of each smut chapter!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Thanks so much for reading!! And if you have any requests for the story, let me know!

Ellie: Noooooo! My internet went out just  
as I was starting on my research  
paper... RIP ME :’(

Julian:

:(  
That sucks, my dear. Any idea  
when it will come back on?

Ellie: Tomorrow…

Julian: You can go over to my place  
and use the internet if you  
would like. You have a key after  
all haha.

Ellie: Julian! You’re the best! I promise  
I won’t disturb you with my  
frantic typing.

Julian: I’m at work and won’t be home  
until really late, so you will  
most certainly not annoy me.

Ellie: Oh, okay...

Ellie: Thank you so, so much for  
letting me use your internet.  
You’re the best friend ever  
and I <3 you!

 

Julian sighed as he looked at Ellie’s last message, his pulse racing at her comment about “hearting” him. He typed out, and subsequently deleted, “I <3 you too” probably 15 times (he lost count) before finally sending a response:

 

Julian: Anytime.

 

He put his phone away and shook his head, mumbling to himself.

“One day I’ll tell her how much I love her. Maybe. If I can stop being a fucking coward for half a second. And then I’ll ruin my only real friendship and be alone forever and…”

His thoughts were interrupted by the hospital intercom beeping and a raspy voice calling out. “Dr. Devorak, you’re needed in the trauma bay,” Julian sighed again, put his phone in his bag, and rolled up the sleeves of his white coat before rushing out of the break room, all his thoughts about Ellie and his feelings for her being pushed from his mind so he could focus on his patient.

***

It was around two in the morning before Julian finally pulled into a parking spot near his apartment. He was exhausted, and all he wanted to do was fall into his bed and sleep for the next three days. As he unlocked his front door and stumbled into his apartment, he immediately noticed that he wasn’t alone; sitting on the floor in between his coffee table and couch was Ellie, sound asleep with her head on her laptop’s keyboard. Julian had to stifle a laugh as he noticed that the last few paragraphs of her report was just a random jumble of letters and numbers. He knelt down and started trying to wake Ellie up so he could bring her into his bedroom, and he would take the couch. He gently brushed the hair out of Ellie’s face, and his breath hitched- she was so beautiful. He shook his head and started whispering:

“Ellie, dear, time to wake up and move to the bed.”

Ellie made a strained noise but didn’t move. The back and forth of whispering and Ellie’s refusal to move continued for several minutes before Julian gave up and scooped Ellie into his arms and carried her into his room. He placed her on his bed, covered her with the blanket, and started to make his way out of the room before a small, tired voice called out to him.

“Don’t leave.”

“Don’t worry, Ellie, dear. I’m not leaving, just going out to the couch.”

“No, stay here. In here.”

Julian paused. He wanted to sleep in his own bed more than anything, but he also didn’t want Ellie to wake up in the morning with no recollection of why she was in bed with him and assume the worst.

“Please? You’ll help my nightmares.”

Julian knew that Ellie suffered from chronic nightmares, but he was surprised to hear her say that he would help. Although, he definitely slept better next to someone, so he assumed that’s what she meant by her comment. He started to feel his eyes involuntarily closing and knew he had to make a decision on where to sleep ASAP before he ended up on the floor. Although his heart was pounding in his chest, Julian approached the bed and got under the covers on the extreme opposite side from Ellie- he’d never been so thankful to have splurged for the king sized bed. He turned to her and saw her eyes were already closed again, and she was breathing peacefully. As he drifted off into sleep, he smiled and whispered “Goodnight love.”

***

Julian woke gradually, keeping his eyes shut in the hopes he’d drift back to sleep. He’d slept like a log, and was just starting to come to enough to notice his surroundings when he realized he wasn’t alone. There was a woman. In his bed. In his arms. Who he was spooning. Julian panicked for a second before memories of last night rushed back to him. He sighed. It was just Ellie.

…

It was just ELLIE!?

The panic returned tenfold as he tried to recall how they’d gone from the extreme opposite ends of his giant bed to snuggled against each other right in the center. What if Ellie woke up and was upset to find herself in his arms?

“I’ll just pretend to be asleep,” Julian thought to himself. “And then she’ll move away and can pretend it never happened and I’ll just keep silent and we’ll keep things exactly the way they are. That’s what I’ll do. It will be perfect. Wow her eyes look so beautiful in the morning sunlight. Wait. Her eyes…?

… Shit.”

Julian realized that the woman he held in his arms was awake, but in his nervousness he didn’t realize that she was also smiling.

“Ellie, I’m so sorry. I don’t know how we ended up like this, I swear, when I woke up I realized we were spooning and I don’t want you to think I took advantage of you or anything because, gods, I’m not a scumbag and…” Ellie started laughing, which cut Julian’s rambling off mid-rant.

“Good morning to you too, Doctor.” Ellie said with a smile as she lazily ran her hand up and down Julian’s arm. Only then did Julian realize that he was still holding her, and only then did he also realize that she had made no effort to move away from him.

Julian took a deep breath and blushed a faint crimson.

“So, you definitely remember why we ended up sharing a bed?”

Ellie laughed again.

“Yes, Julian. It wasn’t a big deal.” Ellie smirked. “All I had to do was just ask the dashing Doctor to join me in the bedroom, and he agreed.” The faint crimson on Julian’s cheeks suddenly turned a bright tomato color.

“I mean, i-it wasn’t a big deal. I was going to, ah, sleep on the c-couch,” Julian stammered.

“As if I’d let you do that,” Ellie practically purred, her hand still running up and down his arm. “Not many people can brag about sharing the good Doctor’s bed.”

If Julian didn’t know that it was anatomically impossible, he’d have sworn that his head was about to spontaneously combust into flames. He stared at Ellie, speechless, for what was probably only five seconds, but felt like 18 years to Julian. Ellie shifted uncomfortably, and Julian released her from his arms.

“I’m sorry,” Ellie looked away. “I didn’t mean to come off as creepy just then.”

Julian furrowed his brow. “Creepy? You weren’t creepy. Not in the slightest.”

Ellie frowned.

“I jokingly insinuated that we shared a bed for less than chaste purposes, and you’re my best friend, not my boyfriend. That combination of things is pretty creepy, if you ask me.”

“Like I said, to me it wasn’t creepy in the slightest.” Ellie shifted uncomfortably and moved to get out of bed.

“Let’s just move past my awkwardness, hm?” She stood up from the bed. Julian noticed the long, deep breath she took before she turned around and he was dazzled by her smile.

“So!” She clapped her hands together. “I think some breakfast is in order, and because I tried to raid your kitchen last night and failed I know you have absolutely nothing in this apartment. So get dressed, buckaroo, I’m taking you out to the finest breakfast establishment this side of Nevivon!”

“I need to shower first,” Julian said as he moved to stand up from the bed.

“Clean yourself, man! Sustenance awaits!” Ellie flung herself out of the room, laughing as she went. Julian smiled after her, but couldn’t help but be pensive in the shower. She only acted dramatic like that when she was embarrassed and trying to play it off, so he was guessing she was embarrassed by their impromptu snuggle session and her comments. Julian frowned.

“It wasn’t creepy,” he thought.

“I wished she had meant it,” he said out loud, but the sound of the water raining down drowned out his words to the point even he almost didn’t hear them. He shook water out of his eyes and finished rinsing off.

***

“Julian. Julian. You’ve goooooootta try a bite of this omelet. It’s the best omelette ever, and if you disagree with me I will fight you in the parking lot.” Ellie held out her fork to Julian, but as he went to grab it she pulled it away.

“No, I have to feed you. It’s too good, I’m worried you’ll eat it wrong.”

“It’s not like I’m going to snort it! I’m a grown man, I can feed myself!” Yet even as he said it he was leaning forward and opening his mouth. Ellie smirked as she brought her fork towards his mouth and began to make airplane noises and move the fork all over. Before Julian could register what she was doing he had a mouth load of eggs and sausage in his mouth, which he almost choked on from laughing at Ellie’s feeding tactics.

“You idiot,” he laughed. “That omelette was good though.”

“See! I told you!” Ellie sat back and took another bite of her omelette, a look of smug contentment on her face.

A waitress came up to them and smiled.

“You two are so cute. We love it when sweet couples come in, usually it’s just drunks or third shift assholes.” She dropped the check on the table.

“Have a great day you two!” She chuckled as she walked away.

Ellie and Julian tried -and failed- to not meet the other’s eyes after the exchange with the waitress, but both couldn’t help but notice how red the other’s face had gotten. Ellie grabbed the check, which immediately snapped Julian out of his embarrassed reverie.

“No way, I’m getting this,” he insisted.

“Um… no? You let me use your internet and crash at your place, this is my treat.”

“Ellie, I can get this, it wasn’t a big deal for you to use my internet and crash- you do that at least once a week.”

“Too late!” Ellie grabbed a small wad of cash from her purse and sprang out of her chair to run to the register. Julian immediately followed and was in hot pursuit, but the small diner’s table layout didn’t allow his 6’4” frame to move easily through them. He watched as Ellie raised the check over her head in a victory pose before handing it to the teenager at the register, who just rolled his eyes and recited back her change before walking away.

They walked outside laughing, with Julian insisting he was paying next time. They got into his car and began to drive back to the apartment. Julian thought about how nice it would be for them to hang out all day, but he knew she had a paper to finish, and he really should clean up his apartment a bit. Plus he really shouldn’t live on takeout so grocery shopping was in order. He sighed, and was about to ask Ellie how much more of her paper she had when an exasperated groan came from his passenger seat.

“What’s wrong??” He asked in a mildly panicked tone.

Ellie was pouting while looking at her phone.

“I just got an email that my internet won’t be back up until tomorrow now! And my stupid paper is due today.”

Julian’s heart skipped a beat. Maybe they’d be able to spend time together today after all.

“You can still use my WiFi.”

“You sure?”

“Ellie, since when do I not want you hanging out at my place?”

“True… but what’s the catch?”

Julian’s hand flew to his chest in a mock display of horror.

“Catch? Me? Never! My dear, how could you suggest such a thing!”

“Mhmmm. C’mon Jules, spill it.”

Julian couldn’t help but grin.

“Fine. If you stay I need you to go grocery shopping with me after you finish your paper because if you don’t come with me I either won’t go or I’ll only buy instant ramen, milk, and cereal.”

“Julian, that thought wounds me. You wound me! And you know I can’t say no or else you’ll only get junk food.”

Julian laughed.

“So we have a deal, my dear?”

“Yes Julian, we have a deal.”


	2. Grocery Shopping

“Hey look, I’m like the youths nowadays… KOBE!”

Ellie turned just in time to watch a loaf of bread sail into the shopping cart from 5 feet away and Julian grinning like a madman. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

“I forgot how utterly miserable grocery shopping with you is.”

“Admit it, Ellie. You love my childish antics.”

“I’m sorry, do I know you?”

“Ellieeeeeeeeeeeee why must you hurt me in this way,” Julian whined, before being distracted by an exotic soda that, according to the picture on the can, looked like it was grass flavored with a hint of mud. “I’m getting this,” he said, as he put it in the cart.

Ellie made a grossed out face but said nothing, knowing that she had to pick her battles with Julian, and this one wasn’t worth the fight. She had already spent 15 minutes arguing with Julian about whether or not eating a salad would poison him, and she didn’t have the energy left to complain about an unknown soda flavor.

They turned out of the bread aisle and into the pasta aisle, Julian leading the way, before he stopped on a dime, causing Ellie to ram her cart into his back.

“Julian! Why did you stop? Are you okay??” Ellie was worried and annoyed all at the same time before Julian turned around and smirked, causing Ellie’s heart to flutter against her will.

“Ellie, darling, that was rude. I thought you’d walk _pasta_ me.”

Without saying a word Ellie left the cart and started to walk towards the back of the store, but Julian followed close behind her, laughing and saying more pasta puns:

“C’mon, I need to stock up on noodles at my apartment in the _ziti_.”

Ellie continued walking.

“I love every kind of pasta, and there are about 500 different kinds _orzo_.”

Without looking back, Ellie turned into the booze aisle and starting looking at bottles.

“Oh, good idea Ellie! We can get whatever kind of alcohol we want. After all, the _pastabilities_ are endless!”

Ellie continued to ignore Julian, but did reach for the largest bottle of vodka the store carried before finally turning around to put it in the cart. She locked eyes with Julian, whose body was shaking from trying to contain his laughter, and sighed before finally speaking.

“You know I hate you, right?”

Julian lost it. Through his heaving belly laughs and teary eyes he tried to say something that sounded like “no you don’t,” but he was laughing too hard Ellie couldn’t tell.

She tried so, so hard to keep a straight face but her resolve cracked and she smiled. Julian didn’t often let go like this, and it made her heart melt. She loved when he was so full of joy. Then again, she loved him in general, all the time, for everything about him, but she’d just keep that thought to herself.

“C’mon, you massive, massive dork. I need orange juice for this vodka, and if you don’t let me finish your grocery shopping as fast as possible, I won’t share any of it with you.”

“That’s cold, my dear. But I accept the terms of your deal.” Julian smirked again and bowed as Ellie walked past him. She sent him to grab the orange juice while she raced through the pasta aisle, not wanting to risk him getting anymore pun ideas.

 

***

  
Back at home Julian and Ellie were enjoying a couple of glasses of screwdrivers after a delicious, pasta-less meal. They had decided that watching spooky YouTube videos about unsolved murders would be a great thing to do while they were tipsy and in the dark, and after one gruesome splash of animated blood they both jumped, with Ellie pushing herself into Julian’s side and hiding her face. Julian stiffened slightly but took the opportunity to put his arm around her. His heart continued to race as she stayed snuggled up next to him, and he was sure she could hear it. If she did though, she didn’t say anything.

The last video in the playlist ended and they were in mostly darkness as the auto play stopped. Julian looked down at Ellie and couldn’t help but notice how close his face was to hers, how big her blue eyes were, how soft her lips looked… without thinking he started to bend down to her and just as he was working up the courage to actually kiss her, to finally do what he had dreamed about for literal years, Ellie said, in a voice no more than a whisper…

“Were you _alfredo_ that show?”

Julian pulled back, his mouth hanging open. Ellie waggled her eyebrows at him, and evil grin on her face.

“It’s too bad all those people _pasta_ way.”

She continued.

“Some of those unsolved cases were so pre- _pasta_ -rous!”

“Stop. No. What are you doing??” Julian backed away from her as she burst into laughter.

“Aww, what’s wrong Julian? Are you tortellini freaking out?” At that Ellie finally lost it and fell to the floor, laughing and rolling back and forth. Julian looked horrified, but couldn’t stop the smile that creeped onto his face as he watched the woman he loved literally roll on the floor laughing. He thought about all the hilarious nights they'd have if they lived together, if they had a family together, but he shook those thoughts from his mind and forced himself to come back to the reality before him- the reality where his best friend was punishing him in the only way she knew how... sweet, sweet revenge.

“I can’t handle this just penance. I need more booze,” he said after a moment, trying hard to not laugh himself.

“Don’t mind me, I’ll be here _ravioling_ on the floor!” Ellie responded.

An exasperated groan was her only response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close, yet so far :P 
> 
> Also, this is chapter is literally based on the last time my fiancé and I went grocery shopping because he is even more ridiculous than Julian haha.


	3. Texting - Plans, Plans, Plans

_Ellie added Nadia Satrinava and Portia Devorak to a group chat._

  
  


Ellie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

Nadia: …?

 

Portia: Hey, I’m excited for ladies night too but I’m not screaming about it :P

 

Ellie: I am excited for ladies night but THAT’S NOT WHY I’M SCREAMING

 

Nadia: Then why are you?

 

Ellie: I was hanging out with Julian at his place last night and I’m legit like 99% sure he was maybe thinking about kissing me? But then I panicked and just said a lot of pasta puns and ruined the moment..

 

Portia: 1) OH MY GOD!! 2) Gross…

 

Nadia: … pasta… puns…?

 

Ellie: It’s a long story. But idk… maybe I was just tired and he wasn’t actually going to kiss me.

 

Nadia: Hush. We’ve been telling you for years now that he likes you the same as you like him so the odds of him actually trying to kiss you is remarkably high.

 

Portia: Yeah, as much as I don’t want to think about my brother kissing anyone, I NEED YOU TWO TO GET TOGETHER ALREADY. I want to plan a wedding, dammit!

 

Nadia: Portia, dear, don’t terrify Ellie more than she already is.

 

Ellie: Calm your tits, Portia. That’s not going to ever happen because I’m a coward and your brother is too good for me :(

 

Portia: Ellie…

 

Ellie: I don’t know. I just feel like I had my one chance and I ruined it.

 

Nadia: Cheer up, sweetie. Just think, tonight is ladies night and we’re going to drink and do horrible karaoke and we’ll all find someone to go home with.

 

Ellie: Haha, that’s easy for you two- you’ll go home with each other. And I don’t sing.

 

Portia: 1) Damn right we will ;) 2) You CAN sing, you just never do it.

 

Nadia: That is true. We’ve all heard you sing when you think no one is listening and you have a beautiful voice!

 

Ellie: Agree to disagree. And I just feel so meh, maybe I shouldn’t go with you two. I’ll just bring down the mood.

 

Nadia: Impossible.

 

Portia: Sorry, you’re coming with whether you want to or not. I will drag you out of youR apartment if you try to back out.

 

Nadia: And you know she can easily do that.

 

Ellie: Yeah, yeah, I know. Fiiiiine. I’ll go. But I’m going to be a miserable lump.

 

Portia: A SEXY miserable lump!

 

Nadia: Do you want us to come over so we can all get ready together?

 

Portia: And pre-game!

 

Nadia: That too.

 

Ellie: Yeah, that would be fun :) 6:00?

 

Nadia: That works for both of us.

 

Portia: See you soon, girl!

 

Ellie: Thanks ladies :) Love you!

 

Portia: We love you too!

 

***

 

_Portia has added Nadi <3, Asra, and Muriel to a group chat._

  
  


Portia: Alright troops, we have a secret mission that must be completed TONIGHT!

 

Muriel: Why am I in this chat?

 

Asra: Oooooh, secret mission? I’m in. Muriel is in too, he just doesn’t know it yet.

 

Muriel: ……..

 

Nadi: Darling, what mission are you talking about?

 

Portia: Operation GMBaETF… Aka Get-My-Brother-and-Ellie-Together-FINALLY

 

Asra: So it’s an impossible mission? I’m still in.

 

Nadia: Portia, Ellie is sad about Julian… I don’t think we should be doing anything when she just wants to relax at ladies night.

 

Portia: No this is the perfect opportunity! It’s karaoke. We all know Ellie has the voice of a damn angel, and we also know Julian is obsessed with her singing voice and gets sad that she never sings. Right?

 

Asra: I… guess?

 

Nadia: Of course.

 

Portia: So! We get Ellie all dolled up and make her look HELLA sexy, and we ply her with alcohol, and we have her choose a sexy song. Julian will be there with Asra and Muriel but won’t know Ellie is there and vice-versa, and after she sings he’ll be so into her he won’t be able to not make a move.

 

Asra: So we take Julian to the same bar that you three are going to for ladies night, basically hide from you three, and then make sure that Julian has a front row seat to Ellie singing… right?

 

Portia: Yes.

 

Muriel: This won’t work.

 

Portia: Actually it’s foolproof, Muriel, and I don’t appreciate your negativity.

 

Portia: Nadia, thoughts?

 

Nadia: It’s no worse than anything else we’ve ever tried.

 

Muriel: ^ this

 

Portia: So, you guys in, or are you IN?

 

Asra: Operation GMBaETF is a GO from me and Muriel.

 

Muriel: I see I have no choice.

 

Asra: Nope.

 

Nadia: Does Ellie even own sexy clothing?

 

Portia: That’s why we’re going to helpher get ready, my love. You boys convince my brother to go out tonight. Be diligent- you know how stubborn he can be. Then keep me updated on your location.

 

Asra: Aye aye, Captain!

  
  


***

 

Asra _has added Muriel and Julian to a group chat._

 

Asra: JULIAN.

 

Julian: Yes…? Also, hello Asra and Muriel.

 

Muriel: Hey.

 

Asra: Wanna go do karaoke tonight at The Rowdy Raven?

 

Julian: Sure, sounds fun. I was just going to drink at home so now I can drink in public.

 

Muriel: I’m not babysitting you. Again.

 

Julian: Fair.

 

Asra: Sweet! We’ll pick you up at 8:00.

 

Julian: *thumbs up*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what song they’ll make Ellie sing? Spoilers: it’s sexy and definitely geared towards Julian.


	4. Karaoke Night

“Nope.”

 

“Come on Ellie, you’ll look AMAZING in this!”

 

“No way.”

 

“She’s right, Ellie, you will look wonderful in this outfit.”

 

“Noooooo,” Ellie said as she flopped face first onto the massive pile of clothes that filled her bed. “I can’t wear that! It’s too… sexy.”

 

“Yeah, and the problem with that is?” Portia said. Ellie mumbled something into the mountain of clothes that her friends couldn’t hear.

 

“What was that, Ellie?” Nadia questioned. 

 

“The problem is that I’m not sexy so I can’t wear sexy clothes,” Ellie said with a sigh. Portia leapt to the bed and flung herself across from Ellie before grabbing her face in her hands.

 

“Repeat after me Ellie: I am a beautiful woman who is sexy as fuck and is strong and sensual and is S.E.X.Y!” Ellie rolled her eyes at Portia as she pulled away, but a small smile flirted across her face. 

 

“Fine, I’ll try it on. But when it looks awful you owe me a drink for being right.” 

 

“Deal, and vice versa- if it looks great, which it will, you owe me a drink,” Portia replied as she stuck out her hand. 

 

“Deal,” Ellie said as she grabbed the bundle of fabric Nadia held out to her. 

 

She disappeared into the bathroom, and after several minutes she hadn’t emerged. Nadia tentatively knocked on the door. 

 

“Ellie, dear, is everything all right?” 

 

“Y-yeah. I’m fine. Just… thinking.”

 

“Well stop thinking and come out and show us the outfit!” Portia yelled from where she lounged on Ellie’s bed. 

 

The bathroom door lock clicked open. As Ellie stepped into the room Nadia’s jaw dropped; Portia literally fell off of the bed in her haste to stand up and get a better look at Ellie. 

 

“Wow,” Nadia gasped. 

 

“Holy fuck,” Portia said at the same time. 

 

Ellie blushed, but smiled. She had never worn anything like this before and she couldn’t believe how it looked on her. The top was long sleeved fine black mesh and completely see through, save for the black built in bra that pushed her breasts up perfectly. The top was tucked into a short, light pink pleather skirt, and she had tall black velvet heels on her feet. Ellie never felt this way about herself but damn… she looked hot. 

 

“I wish Julian would see me tonight,” Ellie thought before shaking her head. Tonight was about getting over him, or at least pretending she could get over him. 

 

Portia and Nadia finally found their tongues as the continued to ogle at Ellie. 

 

“So… hair and makeup?” Nadia asked, smiling. 

 

“Yeah. Let’s do it,” Ellie replied, laughing. 

 

Portia let out a loud whoop as she started digging through her bag of makeup. 

 

“Our baby girl is finally growing up,” she said, giving a fake sniff as she pulled out a giant makeup brush. “Now get over here and let’s finish this look.” 

 

***

 

“Did you guys see that guy at the bar? He bought me a drink! No one has ever bought me a drink before!” Ellie giggled as she sipped on her amaretto sour. Nadia and Portia looked at each other. 

 

“That was nice of him,” Nadia said. 

 

“I’m going to go flirt with him.”

 

“No!” Portia yelled. Ellie gave her a strange look. 

 

“Why not? I thought you wanted me to flirt with people so I could stop thinking about Julian?”

 

“I do but, uh, it’s almost our turn to pick our songs for karaoke! So you need to stay by us.” Nadia nodded in agreement. Ellie rolled her eyes. 

 

“But I’m not even going to sing!” Portia’s brain was running a mile a minute to try and think of a reason why Ellie had to sing, but Nadia quickly intervened. 

 

“Ellie, when was the last time I asked you for anything?” 

 

“Um… I don’t know Nadia. Why…?”

 

“I never ask you for anything, but I’m asking for you to sing tonight. Just one song. We both love your voice so much and we never get to hear it. Plus, if you choose a sexy song you’ll have all the single guys in here begging you for attention!” 

 

Portia grinned up at her girlfriend before responding. 

 

“Yeah! Please, just for tonight? For us?” Ellie sighed but gave a small laugh. 

 

“Fine, but you two need to make sure I’m sufficiently tipsy before I go on stage.”

 

“Deal.”

 

***

 

Julian, Asra, and Muriel entered The Rowdy Raven and immediately looked for seats by the stage, much to Julian’s confusement. 

 

“Asra, there are never seats by the stage. Let’s go back by the bar.” Julian turned to walk away but Muriel grabbed his arm. 

 

“Uh… I see a table right up front.” Muriel said, and with a quick, undetectable spell Asra made three guys get up from their table and walk away. 

 

“Oh, cool! Good eye, Muriel my friend!” Julian sat down and the other two men joined him. They flagged down a waitress, gave their orders, then turned to watch the karaoke performance. It was a guy who definitely thought he was some boy band type star, and he was horrible. The three friends laughed covertly and cheersed as the waitress brought their drinks over. After taking a long drink, Asra looked at Julian. 

 

“It’s been a while, Julian. How’s work going? How’s the apartment?” Asra paused before giving a knowing smirk and added, “How’s Ellie?” At the mention of Ellie’s name Julian choked on his drink and Muriel hit him on the back a few times until he recovered. 

 

“Work is great, the apartment is great, and how would I know how Ellie is?” 

 

“Because she’s your best friend,” Asra said. 

 

“Plus you’re in love with her,” Muriel added. Julian stared at him but Muriel just shrugged. “We all know it.” 

 

“She doesn’t,” Julian murmured. Asra frowned. 

 

“Have you tried telling her how you feel?”

 

“Of course not! I don’t want to ruin our friendship! Besides,” Julian paused as he thought of his failed attempt to kiss her the other night, “I’m positive she doesn’t feel the same way.” 

 

Asra frowned again but said nothing. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out to read a text from Portia: 

 

Portia: Operation GMBaETF is a go. Ellie is 4th in line now, she’s a little more than tipsy, and wait until you hear the song she picked. I couldn’t have picked a better one! As much as I hate thinking about this, Julian is going to get very hot and bothered… *gag*

 

Asra responded with a thumbs up and a smiley face. He was excited to see Ellie perform, but he was more excited to see if Portia’s crazy plan would work. 

 

Muriel and Asra kept the conversation flowing with Julian to keep him from getting up and wandering around the bar, which is how he usually spent his time at The Rowdy Raven. He was just about to launch into a most likely exaggerated story when the karaoke announcer took the stage. 

 

“Ladies and gentlemen! Especially the single ladies and gentlemen... listen up. This next performer is a knockout, and she may just be singing the absolute sexiest song of the night. I know I’m ready, but are YOU?” The crowd burst into cheers and applause as Ellie grabbed a microphone and took the stage. 

 

***

 

Wow, this girl is gorgeous. And she looks familiar. Wait. Wait. WAIT…

 

“ELLIE?!?” Julian gasped. Asra and Muriel just grinned to each other and turned back to the stage. They could see why he would be freaking out- she looked amazing. 

 

Julian sat there in awe. He had never seen her done up like this, and he definitely wasn’t complaining. This look plus she was going to sing? Julian loved her singing voice, and it was a rare treat to hear her. 

 

As the intro to the song began to play Ellie spoke into the microphone. 

 

“This song is dedicated to a very, very special person,” she giggled.

 

Julian wondered who that person was as he tried to see if he recognized the song (he didn’t, as he didn’t recognize most modern music), but as soon as Ellie began to sing and he heard the lyrics his mouth went dry, his eyes widened, and he could only stare up at the woman he loved as he tried to get the physical response his body was having to calm down:

 

_ Doctor docter need you back home baby _

_ Doctor doctor where you at give me something _

_ I need your love _

_ I need your love _

_ I need your lovin’ _

_ You got that kind of medicine that keep me comin’... _

 

_ *** _

 

Ellie felt amazing. She never sang songs like this, and it was fun for her to be on stage, looking like she did, singing an equally sexy song. She just wished Julian was here to see and hear her...

 

_ My body needs a hero, _

_ Come and save me, _

_ Something tells me you know how to save me _

_ I’ve been feeling weird _

_ Oh! I need you! _

_ To come and rescue me… _

 

_ ***  _

 

Julian’s mind was racing. 

 

“Is she singing this for me? She doesn’t know I’m here, I didn’t even know she was here! Could she possibly feel the same way about me? Am I dreaming?” 

 

_ Make me come alive _

_ Come on and turn me on _

 

***

 

Ellie sang as if her life depended on it. She wanted Julian to feel her singing this to him, wherever he was tonight...

 

_ Touch me! Save my life _

_ Come on and turn me on _

 

***

 

“Should I jump up on stage when she’s done? Is that insane? Am I going insane? Should I be insane for once in my life??”

 

_ I’m too young to die  _

_ Come on and turn me on _

_ Turn me on, turn me on... _

 

Ellie’s song ended faster than Julian would have thought possible, but here she was, standing only a few feet from his, waving to a crowd of people who adored her. And why wouldn’t they? She was perfect. She was perfect and he had to tell her. He couldn’t imagine not telling her at this point. 

 

He took a step closer to the stage, his eyes transfixed on Ellie…

 

***

 

Ellie couldn’t believe all the people cheering for her. She laughed and turned to the crowd, waving at everyone she could see. She turned towards the front of the stage and looked down at the front row. 

 

“Huh, that guy over there looks like Asra. And that looks like Muriel. And that’s Julian!” 

 

She gasped. Julian was HERE. Julian watched her perform. Julian wasn’t dumb and unless he was totally shitfaced he definitely just put two and two together to figure out why she sang that song and who her special person was. 

 

“I can’t believe he’s here, I’m so embarrassed, I need to escape… is he CLIMBING UP ON STAGE?!”

 

***

 

“It’s good to know that I am, without any shadow of doubt, in fact, insane,” Julian thought as he pulled himself up onto stage and walked towards Ellie. 

 

***

 

Ellie couldn’t believe this. Was she dreaming? She had to be dreaming. Her blue eyes locked onto Julian’s grey ones as he walked towards her. The crowd had disappeared; it was just the two of them. 

 

After what felt like an eternity he stood in front of her. Ellie watched as he ran his hand through his hair. She noticed how his chest rose and fell as he took a deep breath. She saw his confession in his eyes and all at once she didn’t want him to tell her… she wanted him to  _ show _ her. 

 

“Ellie, I’m sorry to climb up on this stage, and I’m a dunce for not bringing this up sooner, well, not me coming up on stage of course, what I’m going to say, I should have said years ago, and-“

 

Ellie had heard enough. She reached out and grabbed Julian’s shirt collar and pulled him down so his face was level with hers.

 

“Shut up,” she whispered, before finally giving in to years of longing and kissing Julian hard on the mouth. His hands grabbed her waist and he melted into her. Ellie smiled through the kiss- it was even better than she had imagined. 

 

***

 

The crowd was going wild at Ellie and Julian’s romantic exchange, but no one more so than Portia, who stood on a chair, pointed across the bar at Muriel, and screamed: 

 

“I TOLD YOU IT WOULD WORK!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Ellie’s outfit was me trying to describe #7 on this list: https://www.society19.com/uk/sexy-two-piece-outfits-to-wear-your-next-night-out/
> 
> 2) Ellie sang “Turn Me On” by David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj
> 
> 3) I love these crazy kids. 
> 
> 4) Portia will gloat about this forever.


	5. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. This is smut. So if that’s not your cup of tea, feel free to skip this chapter! I’ve never written smut before (in this kind of format, at least) so any feedback is super appreciated! 
> 
> Final warning: SMUT AHOY!

_ I can’t believe this is happening. _

 

Julian and Ellie stumbled through the front door of his apartment, tongues and arms wrapped up around each other. The 20 minute drive home from The Rowdy Raven felt more like 20 years to Julian, knowing that they had a lot of pent up feelings to get out once they got back to his place. During the drive Julian and Ellie didn’t let go of each other’s hands once, and their happy laughter drowned out any noise that may have been coming from the radio. 

 

_ I don’t deserve this.  _

 

Julian started walking with Ellie towards his bedroom, never once removing his lips from hers. In his haste he pushed Ellie into the couch and she fell back, laughter falling from her lips like morning dew falling from a rose. Julian seized the opportunity and followed her down onto the couch, stopping just shy of putting all his weight on Ellie. She grabbed his shirt just like she had done at the bar and brought him down to her lips. They kissed like they were starving, their tongues exploring unknown territories and finding sweet, sweet gold. 

Julian’s hazy, love drunk brain took a few moments to realize that his upper body was cold, but it wasn’t until Ellie’s strong, warm hands ran up and down his chest did he realize that she had unbuttoned his shirt. A low moan escaped into Ellie’s mouth and Julian felt her lips quirk into a smile- all he wanted to do was keep that smile on her face. 

 

_ My gods her hands feel so gre-AH! _

 

Ellie had tweaked one of Julian’s nipples, and although it was pleasurable, it had caught him off guard. She lay under him laughing at his surprised reaction, a smirk on her face. 

 

“Gotchya.” 

 

Instead of responding Julian brought his hands to the hem of Ellie’s shirt and slowly, almost painfully, pushed her shirt up until her large breasts were bared to him. Ellie gave a small gasp when the cold air of the apartment hit her exposed chest, but she looked up at Julian with lust and love shining in her eyes. His hands lifted Ellie’s breasts, feeling the weight of them, marveling at how his hands could barely hold them, before moving over one of them and sucking her nipple into his mouth. Ellie’s eyes fluttered shut as she drew in a shuddering breath, her hands instinctively running through Julian’s hair as if that was what they were always meant to do. Julian sucked until Ellie was moaning, and then gave the same treatment to her other tender breast, eventually pulling away just to smirk down at Ellie. 

 

“Gotchya back, my darling,” he teased. 

 

Ellie whined. 

 

“Go back!” 

 

“I don’t know if I should...” Julian teased.

 

Ellie tightened her grip in his hair until it was bordering on painful, and looked him in the eyes. 

 

“That wasn’t a suggestion.” 

 

Julian shuddered at her words. Over the course of their friendship they’d exchanged stories of first times and partners, but they’d never really shared preferences or kinks- Ellie just  _ knew _ by instinct how to drive Julian wild. 

 

He dove back into her breasts, rubbing and pinching the one not occupied by his mouth. He gauged how hard or how soft to go based on Ellie’s noises and how hard she gripped his hair- when he finally bit down she tugged and yelled and rolled her hips and Julian knew he’d been good. 

 

Suddenly, Ellie sat up and pushed Julian off of her. An apology formed in his mouth but the words were wiped away by her tongue as she pushed him back against the couch and straddled him. This kiss was hungrier than the ones before, and had the same power as the beginning of a crescendo- a buildup, for something greater to come. Ellie rolled her hips against Julian’s, making him throw his head back and gasp. Every time she rolled against him she could feel his hard cock through his jeans, and she wanted to keep feeling him. Again and again she rolled her hips, tongue and lips and teeth working at Julian’s mouth and neck as if it was the last thing they’d ever taste. Soon, though, Julian gripped her hips and held her up to stop her from grinding down on him again. 

 

“Please,” he gulped. “I don’t want to finish like this.” 

 

Ellie nodded, a coy smile on her lips. She backed up off of him, and just as Julian was about to reach for her to pull her back down for another kiss, Ellie reached down and rubbed her hands over the bulge in his pants before undoing his buttons and zipper, one by one. 

 

_ Oh fuck.  _

 

Julian gasped as Ellie gripped his jeans and boxers and pulled them down together until they pooled around his ankles. She watched as his face turned red from what she could only assume was two parts arousal and one part embarrassment, and she smiled- he was adorable. 

 

Her attention turned to his erect cock, and she couldn’t help but think about all the times she had imagined this moment. Julian was average length  but pleasantly thick, and Ellie trembled at the realization that her deepest fantasy was coming true. She leaned forward again to give a long but sweet kiss to Julian’s lips, and his strong arms wrapped around her and held her tight. They smiled at each other once they broke apart, and Ellie sat back and bit her lip, staring at all of Julian again. She ran her hands up and down the inside of his thighs, coming oh so close to his cock but never actually touching it. Julian groaned as he watched her, wishing she would just touch him but praying that her teasing never stopped. Finally, her hands found their way to Julian’s throbbing member and she wrapped a hand around him. Julian felt like he couldn’t breathe, but once Ellie’s hand began to move, all of his breath escaped in a loud moan. 

 

“Oh FUCK!”

 

Ellie smirked and gripped him a little tighter, moving her hand a little faster at the same time, but Julian’s hands flew to hers and stilled her motions. 

 

“Please,” he gulped. “I don’t want our first time to be on a couch, and if you keep doing that there won’t be a first time at all.” 

 

Ellie laughed and released his cock, leaning down to kiss him before moving off of him. Julian sat up and kicked his jeans and boxers from around his ankles and stood up. He looked down at Ellie and grinned, sultry and joyful at the same time. 

 

“Ready?” He asked. 

 

“I’ve think I’ve been ready since the day we met.” 

 

If only she could have felt how Julian’s heart squeezed and raced at her words, how his mouth went dry, how his already aching cock seemed to get harder- she would have been able to feel how deeply and truly this man loved her. Julian bent down and picked her up, bridal style, making her shriek with laughter as he carried her to the bedroom before laying her down on his bed. 

 

“I’m overdressed,” Ellie giggled. “Help me out?”

 

Julian quickly unzipped her skirt, and she raised her hips so that he could take if off of her in one swift motion. He stared down at her, shock and arousal coursing through him. 

 

“Y-you’re not wearing underwear.”

 

Ellie smirked. 

 

“I took them off at the club when I went to the bathroom before we left. Thought we wouldn’t want to waste time with things like underwear.” Ellie’s laughter was contagious, making Julian chuckle as he climbed on top of her body while agreeing that her logic was sound.

 

Julian’s mouth began to roam, from her lips to trailing down Ellie’s jawline before running down her throat and her collarbone, down to her breasts that both received a bite. He kissed her sternum and her belly button, making her laugh as his weekend scruff rubbed against her stomach. He went down further, skipping Ellie’s aching sex to kiss up and down the inside of her thighs and making her squirm. She was worried he’d tease her to the point of oblivion, but her worry was for nothing- Julian was a man on a mission and would not be delayed. 

 

His hand ran up the inside of her thigh, stopping just before her sex, and he looked at her, love bursting out of his eyes. 

 

“Is this okay, darling?” 

 

Ellie pushed her hips up so she would be closer to his mouth and moaned. 

 

“Julian you can do anything to me.”

 

As soon as the last word tumbled from her mouth Julian’s mouth latched onto her clit. Ellie had never been loud in bed, and had sometimes even been silent with past partners, but Julian was different. The second his lips connected with her she practically screamed out in pleasure, moaning his name over and over as he found the perfect pattern to trace with his tongue over her clit. He slid one finger, then another, into her and marveled at how hot, how wet she was. 

 

_ For me.  _

 

Ellie squirmed and moaned under Julian’s tongue, her legs beginning to shake. She was close, and Julian knew it, making him double down on his movements. He curled his fingers inside of her while lapping at her clit as if he was dying of thirst and she was the only water for miles until she finally let go and basked in her pleasure. She yelled Julian’s name and bucked her hips, eyes closed, panting. Julian gave one last kiss to her lower lips before moving up her body and kissing her on the mouth- Ellie welcomed her taste on his tongue. Julian broke the kiss at one point to look at 

her, worry evident in his eyes. 

 

“Ellie?”

 

“What’s wrong, Julian?”

 

“Are you  _ sure _ you want this? With me? If you want to stop we can, I don’t want to make you feel pressured and if you don’t really care for me like this just let me know and I’ll back off, I’m sorry I-“

 

“Julian!” Ellie interrupted, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. He leaned into her and took a deep breath. 

 

“I’m sorry, Ellie. It’s just…” He sighed. “I’ve wanted this with you for so long. And my brain keeps screaming that this is too good to be true.” 

 

He pauses before looking into her eyes.

 

“I don’t want to wake up from this and realize it was all a dream. I want this to be real. But I can’t make it real if you don’t want it to be real, too.” 

 

Ellie reached up and kissed him, both hands now cradling his face. Once again he could feel her lips turn into a smile, and he held her right. 

 

“Julian,” she began, her voice soft and gentle, hands not leaving his face so he couldn’t turn away. 

 

“I want this to be real more than anything. And I want you to know that you deserve this-  _ we _ deserve this.” 

 

She paused, smile lighting up her face before she continued.

 

“I love you Julian.”

 

Julian’s breath caught in his throat as he willed the tears forming in his eyes to stand down. He knew that she loved him, didn’t he? He’d always known, just like she’d always known he loved her, but they were both too scared to say. Now, they didn’t have to hold back how the felt; now, he could show her how deep his love for her ran, in any way imaginable. 

 

“I love you too Ellie. I’ve always loved you.”

 

Ellie brought her lips to his in a tender kiss, before pulling away just enough to whisper against his mouth. 

 

“Show me how much you love me.” 

 

Her simple command was what Julian needed, and he rolled off of her to rummage through his bedside table, coming back with a condom and a small bottle of lube in his hands. Ellie took both items from him. 

 

“Allow me, Julian.”

 

He kneeled on his bed, trying not to crumple as Ellie slowly rolled the condom over his throbbing cock, tried not to weep tears of joy as she rubbed the lube all over him. 

 

When she leaned back, legs spread, Julian couldn’t help but send a silent prayer to whatever gods may be listening, a prayer of thanks that this poor bastard was allowed to love the most beautiful of women. 

 

The two shared passionate kisses, their crescendo almost reaching its highest pitch as Julian lined himself up at her entrance and began to slide inside of her, slow and steady and loving. They both let out a loud moan as soon as he entered her, and once he had gone as deep as he could he placed his head in the crook of her neck so he could whisper to her while he thrust. He whispered about his love for her, about how much he admired her, about her bravery and how she made him a better man. Each word matched up to a thrust, and each thrust caused sounds of pleasure to fall from Ellie’s lips. 

 

In the same way that the sun can not stop from rising, Julian could not stop pushing into Ellie, could not stop showing her just how much he loved her. There would be time for candlelit dinners and flowers later- tonight was physical, almost primal, the basest and yet most powerful way to show her how much he cared. 

 

“Julian,” she whispered through a moan. “I’m so close, please…”

 

Julian’s body kicked into overdrive at her words, and he pounded into her, each slap of flesh sounding like “I” and “love” and “you.” 

 

Ellie gripped at Julian’s back, puncturing the skin and making him groan as she tightened around him, her crescendo finally reaching its peak. Julian followed close behind and they came down together, in perfect harmony. 

 

Julian pulled out of Ellie and opened his arms, drawing her in and kissing the sweat away from her brow. She was giggling again, and Julian couldn’t help but laugh too. They cuddled for a few minutes, enough time to allow their breathing to calm down back to normal, before Ellie broke out of their embrace and moved to get off the bed. Julian whined and reached out for her but she swatted his hand away, grinning. 

 

“I’m going to clean myself up, you loser. Want me to bring you a washcloth?”

 

“Yes please,” Julian replied, glad to see that their admissions of love and physical intimacy didn’t change the way she joked with him, leaving him confident that she would be equal parts lover and best friend. 

 

Ellie returned a few minutes later, tossing a washcloth at Julian. He cleaned himself up and dropped the washcloth on the side of the bed- that was a chore for future Julian. He opened his arms again and Ellie jumped into them. They cuddled like this until their eyes began to close, their joy no match for the physical exhaustion they shared. As they drifted off into sleep, still holding each other close, Julian whispered one last thing to Ellie before sleep overtook them. 

 

“I love you so, so much Ellie.”

 

“I know,” she laughed. “And I love you so, so much too.” 

 

“I’m glad,” Julian replied, and for the first time in his life entered a reality where being awake was better than any of his dreams. 

  
  



	6. Doctor, Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I may or may not have broken my elbow so I haven’t really been able to do much of anything the last week or so. I hope you enjoy, and the next chapter should be coming soon!

_ Fucking 3:27 AM. Really? _

 

Julian sighed and held Ellie tight as his work phone rang, hoping that it would either stop or be a wrong number, even though he knew that was impossible. Ellie snuggled deeper into Julian’s arms. 

 

“Your phone is ringing.” She yawned. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You should answer it.”

 

“Yeah...”

 

Julian reached over to his nightstand and grabbed the phone, staring at it for a moment before finally hitting the green talk button. 

 

“Hello?”

 

Ellie could just make out the murmuring of a voice on the other end of the line. 

 

“Yes, this is Doctor Devorak… hmm… gods that’s grisly! Yeah I’ll be there within 30.”  _ click _

 

Julian pulled Ellie close again and sighed. They had only been asleep for around an hour and a half, and as much as Julian wanted to sleep, he wanted to hold Ellie more. 

 

“That was work.”

 

Ellie giggled softly. 

 

“I figured. You’re going in?” 

 

“Yeah, there’s been a bad accident and I have to go in for a surgery. I’m sorry, love.”

 

“No need to be sorry. Go get dressed.” Julian kissed the top of Ellie’s head and slid out of bed with a groan. He grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom to freshen up, but when he came back to the bedroom Ellie was no longer in bed. Julian walked into the hallway and noticed the kitchen light was on. He stared as he watched a nude Ellie sweeping around his kitchen. He was a man transfixed as he watched her pour coffee into his travel mug, slather some toast with peanut butter, and gather a few ziplock bags together. 

 

“Julia- oh! You’re right here,” Ellie laughed. “Here, I’ve made you some coffee and breakfast, and a sandwich for later along with some snacks. I figured peanut butter toast would at least give you some protein since I didn’t have time to make eggs.” 

 

She paused when she saw Julian staring at her, mouth open and not moving. She blushed. 

 

“Sorry if you didn’t want anything, I can clean it up if you just need to get going.”

 

“Hush,” Julian whispered as he strode towards her and wrapped her in his arms, kissing her lips. “This is amazing. You’re amazing!” He kissed her again, softer this time. “Thank you, Ellie.”

 

“Any time, Julian. But I think you need to head out.”

 

Julian frowned as a sigh escaped him and he ran a hand down his face. 

 

“Yeah. Are you going to stay around here today? You’re more than welcome too. I just don’t know how long I’ll be gone for.” 

 

“Oh no, trapped in my boyfr- my best friend's’ house all day, as if that’s not something I do most weeks? The horror!” 

 

Ellie smirked and rose up to kiss Julian one last time before shoving him towards the door. 

 

“Now get out of here. Some of us need to sleep. But text me when you get there? And drive safe.”

 

Julian smiled. 

 

“Of course, my darling.” He opened the door and stepped out into the cool night. “I love you.”

 

Ellie smiled and began to shut to the door behind him. 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

***

 

Ellie woke up to sunlight streaming in through Julian’s curtains. She stretched and reached for Julian before remembering he wasn’t there- he was at work. Ah well. 

 

Ellie grabbed her phone and saw that she was popular amongst the Devorak crowd today- she had several texts and missed calls from Portia and Julian. With a smile she opened up the messages from Portia, and couldn’t help but laugh at her friend’s mixture of excitement and disgust. 

 

**Portia:** **I 10000% do NOT want to know what you and my brother got up to after leaving the Raven but I FUCKING TOLD YOU HE LOVED YOU!!!**

 

**Portia: You owe me for finally getting you laid.**

 

**Portia: oh gods *vomits everywhere***

 

**Portia: I’m not thinking about it. You just went home with some guy from the bar who totally wasn’t my brother.**

 

**Portia: but also, let’s plan a fucking wedding.**

 

**Portia: but also… disgusting.**

 

Ellie couldn’t help the snort of laughter that escaped as she read Portia’s texts. She decided she would answer later, after reading Julian’s messages. She scrolled back to her contacts and clicked on Julian’s name. Like his sister, he had also sent a string of texts, although the tone was, naturally, different. 

 

**Julian: I made it to work safe. That coffee and toast was a lifesaver. Thanks again, my love.**

 

**Julian: Wow, it’s so nice to be able to send “my love” to you and not just write it out 30 times and delete it.**

 

**Julian: … not that I ever did that.**

 

Ellie’s heart sped up as she read his words, but continued on through his messages. There was about an hour long break between the last text he sent and the one that followed, and it made Ellie frown. 

 

**Julian: Gods, this patient is in bad shape. I can’t talk about it right now but it’s so bad. I’m heading into surgery prep in 5 minutes, and it’s going to be a long one. I’ll let you know when I’m done.**

 

Ellie looked at the clock- 10:00 AM. It had been six hours since Julian had gone to work, and five since he started surgery. If he hadn’t written her back yet it must be serious. Ellie laid in bed, wondering when Julian would come home, and as she laid there her mind wandered back to the events of last night. She closed her eyes and sighed as she replayed the evening in her head, smiling at the memory of every touch and every whisper. Last night was more than she could have hoped for for her first time with Julian, and she couldn’t wait to see what other ways they could physically grow close to each other. Ellie’s thoughts turned to this morning and her lips formed a small frown- she had almost called Julian her boyfriend to his face, and although she knew their relationship had changed since last night, she didn’t want to assume what that change was without talking with him first. 

 

Ellie decided that some tea and breakfast would be a good idea to clear her mind and occupy herself as she waited for Julian to text her back. She looked in Julian’s pantry and smiled- he always acted disgusted by her love of tea, but he always kept a box of her favorite- jasmine green- in his kitchen for her. Her heart fluttered as she recognized this as one of the thousand little things he had probably done to show her that he loved her before they finally confessed their feelings last night, and Ellie couldn’t wait to figure out what other things she’d discover. She set the kettle on the stove and popped some bread in the toaster while she waited for the water to heat up, and once her simple breakfast was ready she plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. 

 

As Ellie sipped her tea and took advantage of cable to watch some cooking shows, her phone lit up and  _ pinged _ loudly. It was Julian, finally texting her:

 

**Julian: I’m finishing up paperwork now and then I’m coming home and scouring my skin and curling up in a ball forever. One of the most difficult surgeries I’ve ever done. Obviously I can’t talk about it because of patient privacy and all that…**

 

Ellie knew from the ellipsis that Julian would be telling her everything as soon as he walked in the door, and she rolled her eyes. Another text popped up under the first one, and you couldn’t help but smile as you responded. 

 

**Julian: I need a salty bitters.**

 

**It’s 10:30 AM, love.**

 

**Julian: Yep.**

 

**We can go to the Raven for lunch. Or that new restaurant on the beach? They might not have salty bitters but they’ll have something with a colorful little umbrella in it.**

 

**Julian: … I do like those little umbrellas.**

 

**I know you do, Julian. Remember Nadia’s birthday at the tiki lounge?**

 

**Julian: You know I don’t, but from the pictures I had about 15 umbrellas in one piña colada.**

 

**It was truly a sight to behold.**

 

**Julian: I don’t know about lunch because I want to sleep for a year, but maybe dinner?**

 

**It’s a date <3**

 

**Julian: <3 <3 <3 **

 

**Julian: I’m getting in the car now, so I’m not going to respond. See you in 10. I love you.**

 

**I love you, too.**

 

Ellie smiled at her phone and finished eating so she could focus all her attention on Julian when he came home. Just as she put her plate in the sink she heard the key jiggle in the front lock before the door swung open and a haggard looking Julian walked into the apartment. Ellie made a beeline for his arms but he held a hand out to stop her. 

 

“I’m disgusting and covered in sweat and surgery funk. You don’t want to touch me.”

 

Ellie slapped his outstretched hand. 

 

“Shut up. I don’t care. And I haven’t showered yet so it’s fine.” 

 

Julian nodded, and Ellie knew that the surgery had taken a toll on him when he didn’t even make a sexual innuendo about them showering together. He opened his arms and she crashed into him. He held her tight as he rested his cheek on top of her head and just breathed. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Julian broke the silence. 

 

“Ellie… we know the patient. And that’s what made this already difficult surgery extra daunting.” 

 

Ellie’s heart raced as she pulled back from Julian and stared at him, terror beginning to color her features. 

 

“Oh my gods Julian, who was it, are they okay, oh gods…” 

 

“Shhhh, darling. It wasn’t one of our friends.” He hesitated. “It was Lucio.” 

 

Lucio.

 

That arrogant, abusive, fucking asshole who made Nadia’s life hell for three years before she finally broke free from his grasp by getting a divorce and a restraining order. 

 

Ellie never wished ill on anyone, but it was hard to feel bad for Lucio. Julian barked out a harsh laugh. 

 

“Your face looks like I assume mine did when I saw the patient chart.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“The idiot decided that after a night of drinking and illegal drugs the best way to end the evening would be racing jet skis in the dark. He hit a concrete buoy and got thrown off. I don’t know what happened from then on but he was unconscious when they brought him in, but we kept him alive.” Julian paused. “Of course, he’s not going to be happy when he wakes up in the ICU…” 

 

“Why would he be upset? He’s alive!” 

 

“Because the king of vanity is going to be pissed when he realizes he’s missing an arm.” 

 

Ellie’s mouth fell open, and Julian shifted uncomfortably. 

 

“We had to amputate or he would have died. I think his arm got caught on the buoy when he got thrown off and with the speed he must have been going…” Julian shook his head. It was clear that the surgery was weighing on him. 

 

“I don’t know how he’s alive, Ellie.”

 

Ellie placed her hand on Julian’s cheek and he leaned into her touch, but avoided her eyes. 

 

“He’s alive because you’re an amazing doctor, Ilya.”

 

Julian blinked at Ellie in surprise- in all their years of friendship she had only called him by his real name once before, when his adopted mother Lilinka passed away. He sighed- it must be a comforting instinct to her, and damn if it didn’t help. 

 

“Maybe,” Julian sighed. “Anyway, I need to shower and sleep. If you want to stick around you can.”

 

“Of course I want to Julian. Why wouldn’t I?”

 

Julian just shrugged. Ellie frowned, but attributed his sudden mood shift to his exhaustion. 

 

“I’ll make you Mazelinka’s sleepy time soup if you want?” This time, Julian smiled. 

 

“That would be wonderful, Ellie. Thank you. I appreciate you so very much.” 

 

He pulled her close and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before heading into the bathroom. 

 

Ellie got to work puttering around the kitchen. Mazelinka, Julian’s other adopted mother, had entrusted Ellie with her sleepy time soup recipe right around the time Lilinka passed. She had known only Ellie would be able to convince Julian to sleep, and she also had known that he’d need some extra help. Ellie cherished the recipe, and the relationship she had forged with Mazelinka over the last few years. She smiled as she stirred the soup, and once it reached the perfect lavender color she removed it from the burner and poured it into Julian’s favorite mug. She heard the shower turn off as she carried the mug to the bedroom. Julian was running a hand through his wet hair and wearing a towel low around his waist, which made Ellie stop to collect herself before handing him the soup- now was not the time for those kinds of thoughts. 

 

Julian took the soup and placed it on the nightstand before pulling Ellie into his arms and holding her close. 

 

“Thank you, love. I appreciate it.”

 

“Of course, Ilya. Now drink your soup and lie down. If you need anything I’ll be in the living room.”

 

Ellie pulled back from the embrace and kissed his cheek, but Julian’s arm snaked out and wrapped around her waist before she could leave. 

 

“Wait. Uh, this may seem odd, but would you, er, mind snuggling with me for a bit? I’m afraid my mind isn’t in the best place right now.” 

 

“Of course love. I’ll be right here.”

 

Relief filled Julian’s face as he grabbed the mug and drank deeply from it. Almost immediately he began to doze off, but he made sure to adjust himself so Ellie could lie comfortably against him. 

 

“Julian?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“If you’re too tired we don’t have to go on our date tonight. I don’t mind postponing it.” 

 

Julian’s arms tightened against Ellie. 

 

“No, we should still go. Just make sure I’m up by 5:00ish so we can get ready and head out there in time to catch the sunset.” He paused. “Besides… it will be a nice place to, to talk.” He yawned. 

 

Ellie smiled, thinking about how she wanted to talk to him about their new relationship. 

 

“Talking seems nice,” she giggled, but instead of a response all she got from Julian was a low, deep snore. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Fuck Lucio.   
> 2\. I’m originally from Florida and lemme tell y’all- jet skis are terrifying. Fun, but terrifying. Also since there’s so much talk of Vesuvia having ports and docks and all that jazz in my mind it’s like if Florida had real seasons.   
> 3\. Do y’all like how I changed the texting format? I think the bold looks better but let me know what you think!   
> 4\. Julian, BB, get you a fancy umbrella drink and relax.


	7. Date Night

Julian sipped on a piña colada decorated with a tiny blue umbrella as he watched Ellie study the menu. She always bit her lip when she was trying to figure something out. It didn't matter if that something was what meal she should eat or a difficult question on a test, and no matter how much Julian commented on the habit and called it “cute,” Ellie insisted that she didn’t. It made Julian smile. 

 

“Everything looks so good! What are you going to get, Julian?” 

 

“Another piña colada.” 

 

Ellie laughed. 

 

“Yes, but what about for food?”

 

“A piña colada is food! It’s got coconut, pineapple, and lime, which is more fruit than I’ve had in months.”

 

Ellie rolled her eyes and looked annoyed, but the laughter in those eyes told Julian that she was teasing him. He grinned. 

 

“Well this is our first date, Ellie. I don’t want to embarrass myself, so I’ll probably get a salad, you know- something light.” 

 

Ellie snorted with laughter. 

 

“Oh my gods, shut up you idiot.” 

 

“Well, what are you getting, my dear?”

 

“Shrimp fajitas,” Ellie replied. Julian frowned. 

 

“What?? Am I not giving you enough attention?”

 

It was a long term inside joke between Ellie, Julian, and their friends that whenever someone at a restaurant ordered fajitas they were actually ordering “attention,” since everyone always turned around to find the source of the sizzle. Ellie winked at Julian and lowered her voice seductively. 

 

“You’re giving me more than enough attention. I just want everyone in this restaurant to see that I’m on a date with the sexiest man in all of Vesuvia.” 

 

Julian blushed a deep crimson and turned back to his piña colada, the straw long forgotten as he took deep gulps of the sweet drink. After a moment he put the glass down and gave his date a small smile. 

 

“I don’t know if they’ll think that, Ellie. More like they’ll see you and wonder what such a brilliant, beautiful woman is doing with a man like me.” 

 

“ _ Pfft _ yeah okay.” 

 

Julian frowned and grabbed the umbrella out of his drink and twisted it between his fingers. He watched as the tiny paper decoration spun around, the blue blurring the faster he twirled it. 

 

“Julian?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Are you alright? If you’re still tired we can pay for our drinks and go.” Ellie’s voice was laced with concern, and Julian couldn’t stop his heart gripping painfully. She cared so much about him… 

 

“Yes, yes I’m fine, don’t worry, my darling. I’m just lost in thought is all.” He took a deep breath. “I did want to talk to you about something though.”

 

Ellie perked up and smiled, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. 

 

“Oh! I wanted to talk to you about something too! But you go first- what’s on your mind?” 

 

“Well, last night was amazing, and I’ve wanted us to be together for so very long, b-“ Julian was interrupted by their waiter coming up to the table to take their orders. Ellie smiled as she handed him their menus before turning back to Julian, who cleared his throat. 

 

“As I was saying, last night was incredible, a dream really, bu-“ 

 

The table next to them erupted in cheers as the entire wait staff of the restaurant began singing  _ Happy Birthday _ to the woman seated at the head of the adjacent table. Ellie clapped and joined in the singing, which took several minutes to calm down. Julian took a deep breath before smiling at his date. 

 

“It seems like the gods don’t want us to talk here. Maybe after dinner we can go somewhere more private? We could walk down to the end of the docks?” 

 

“Sounds perfect,” Ellie replied. 

 

The rest of the meal went smoothly, although Julian became quieter and quieter as the meal went on. A small verbal war broke out between them when it came time to pay their bill. After several tense minutes of playful arguing Julian was victorious, leaving Ellie to mock pout and insist that she’d front the bill next time. 

 

The cool evening breeze blowing in from the ocean was comfortable, and the pair walked to the dock farthest from the bright lights and laughter of the restaurant. Ellie bumped her hand into Julian’s several times, but he didn’t make a move to grab it; he was too focused on staring straight out across the waves, a blank expression on his face. Ellie’s heart started to pound from nerves, but she managed to push down her fears about why Julian was acting oddly and cleared her throat. 

 

“So… what did you want to talk about?”

 

“Ah, yes. Well, as I was saying earlier, last night was like a dream come true.”

 

“I agree,” Ellie said as she moved to lean against Julian. He put his arm around her shoulders but only gave a quick squeeze before dropping his hand back at his side. 

 

“It was everything I ever wanted but-“

 

“But? Did I do something wrong?” 

 

“No, you didn’t Ellie. It’s just…” Julian sighed as he sat on the edge of the dock, his long legs dangling just above the surface of the water, his head cradled in his hands. “It’s just…”

 

“You don’t feel the same way I do,” Ellie whispered. 

 

Julian snapped his head up and looked at her in confusion. 

 

“What? Of course I feel the same way! I love you! But that’s why this won’t work.”

 

“... what?” 

 

Julian sighed. 

 

“Please sit? It’s a long story.” 

 

Ellie sat on the dock an arm’s width away from Julian, and looked at him while waiting for him to begin his story. 

 

“Ellie… I love you. I need you to know that. But I’m not the right man for you. You’re so good hearted and warm and friendly and, gods Ellie, you’re just so  _ good _ . You need a man who reflects those qualities, not one who clashes with them.” 

 

Ellie face betrayed her confusion, and she placed a gentle hand on Julian’s shoulders. 

 

“Julian, why would you say that? You possess all those qualities and more!” 

 

“You don’t understand, Ellie. I’m capable of horrible things, and it would destroy me if you got tangled up in all of it.” 

 

“Horrible things? Julian! That’s bullshit on so many levels I don’t even know where to start. Actually, I do know where to start- you’re a doctor! You can’t be horrible when you’re busting your ass to save peoples’ lives!”

 

“Well who says I  _ want _ to save them?” Julian yelled, making Ellie drop her hand and stare at him. 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

 

A deep, shaky sigh escaped from Julian as he ran his hands through his auburn curls. 

 

“This morning, as sad as I was to leave your side, I was excited to go to work, to do what I know my hands are meant to do and save someone. And then I get there and it’s fucking  _ Lucio _ , of all people. The ruthless, arrogant piece of trash who tormented my friends for years, and almost ruined Nadia’s life. And there I was, about to ensure that he would walk away from his accident to continue being the prick we all know.” He paused, and gulped. 

 

“Ellie,” he whispered, “for the first time in my career- for the first time in my life- I didn’t want to heal… I wanted to hurt. I knew I had Lucio’s life in my hands and all I wanted to do was end it. One little  _ mistake _ , and I could have done it. I could have ended his miserable life.” 

 

Tears had begun to roll down Julian’s face, and he refused to look at Ellie, even after she replaced her hand on his shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. 

 

“But I didn’t mess up. I couldn’t, but it wasn’t my morals that stopped me… I couldn’t do it because I’m a damn coward. So I took off his arm and stitched him back up and sent him back to recovery so he can get some fancy prosthetic and continue to be an absolute garbage excuse for a human being.” 

 

Julian’s fists were clenched tightly in his lap as he finished his story, and he gave a start of surprise when Ellie grabbed one of his hands and held it tight. 

 

“Julian, look at me.”

 

He refused. 

 

“Ilya? Please?”

 

He sighed and turned; it was impossible for him to resist her when his birth name fell so soft and sweet from her lips. He looked at her with a deep sadness in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but she shushed him before resting her hand on his cheek. Against his better judgement he leaned into her touch. 

 

“Ilya… everything you just told me confirmed what I already knew about you- that you are  _ good _ and  _ kind _ and  _ brave _ . I know you don’t agree,” Ellie paused as she brushed away a stray tear with her thumb, “But trust me… you are all those things and so, so much more. If you really were the monster you think you are, you would have made a “mistake” today. Nothing would have stopped you. And what you call cowardice I call bravery. It was  _ brave _ of you to deny your anger and do your job and save Lucio despite your hatred of him. A lesser person wouldn’t have been able to hold back. But you did.” 

 

Julian gave a shaky laugh. 

 

“Of course you’d say that, you’re an angel. And I don’t want to ruin all of your goodness just because you pegged me as someone I’m not.” 

 

Ellie sat back and frowned. 

 

“Do you think I’m an idiot, Julian?”

 

“What? No! Of course not!”

 

“Okay, do you think I’m untrustworthy?”

 

“Ellie, you know I don’t think that...”

 

“Then if you don’t think I’m dumb and you don’t think I’m untrustworthy, why don’t you trust me to make my own decisions and determinations on the type of man I truly believe you to be? Is this the one thing you can’t trust me on? Because I think my ability to do math is way more untrustworthy than this.” 

 

Julian couldn’t stop the small smile that graced his lips. 

 

“You are pretty terrible at math.” 

 

Ellie laughed and put both hands on the sides of Julian’s face so he had to look at her. 

 

“I don’t want you to decide my feelings and beliefs, Julian. And I don’t want you believing you’re something you’re not. I want a relationship with you, I want to call you my boyfriend, I want a life with you- and you proving your goodness to me only makes me want all that more. You know I’d never lie to you, so please just trust me and let me prove to you how wonderful you truly are. Okay?” 

 

“Okay,” Julian whispered. 

 

Ellie leaned forward to press a deep kiss to Julian’s lips before pulling him close and running her fingers through his curls. 

 

“Come on- let’s go home so I can start proving to you just how amazing you really are.” 

 

Julian grinned and gave Ellie another kiss before they both stood up from the dock. 

 

“Lead the way, oh girlfriend of mine.” 

 

Ellie’s face lit up with happiness as she took Julian’s hand and they walked together back to the car. 

 

“With pleasure, my sweet boyfriend.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won’t always follow the story, but I couldn’t help but do a play on the dock talk. 
> 
> I’d love some feedback, so please let me know how y’all are liking things so far in the comments!


	8. Texting- Takeout and Talking

_Nadia Satrinava has added Julian Devorak and Ellie to a group message_

 

**Nadia: Good afternoon, you two.**

 

**Julian: Good afternoon, Nadia. How are you?**

 

_Ellie: Nadiiiiiaaaaaaa <3 _

 

**Nadia: <3**

 

**Nadia: I was wondering if you two would like to have dinner with me tonight? I wanted to run some ideas for my annual Halloween party by you.**

 

_Ellie: Sounds fun! As long as I finish some homework I’ll be good to go!_

 

**Julian: Yes, I’m off work today at 3 so I’ll also be available. It will be nice to spend some time with you and my sister :)**

 

**Nadia: Actually, Portia is going to see a movie with Asra tonight, so she won’t be joining us.**

 

_Ellie: Ugh, is it that dumb sci-fi/romance that takes place on a sunken ship? They’ve both been begging me to see it with them._

 

**Julian: Nooo, that movie looks so bad!!**

 

**Nadia: Yes, that’s the one. I will never understand their taste in movies.**

 

**Julian: The secret is that they have no taste.**

 

**Nadia: Perhaps, haha.**

 

**Nadia: So, are we good for this evening? I was thinking you both could come to my place so I can show you the ideas I have, and I’ll get us all takeout.**

 

_Ellie: Sounds good! But we can cover ourselves or pay you back!_

 

**Nadia: Heavens, no. You’re my guests! So I’ll see you both around… 7:00 PM?**

 

**Julian: Works for me!**

 

_Ellie: Me too! See you then Nadia <3 _

 

***

  _Ellie: Hey! On your way home could you pick up a bottle of wine or something? I don’t want to show up empty handed to Nadia’s._

 

**Julian <3: Good idea, love. I can do that. Any kind you’d like specifically? **

 

_Ellie: Golden Goose?_

 

**Julian <3: I love you. **

 

_Ellie: Haha! I love you too! And I know it’s your favorite, after Salty Bitters_

 

**Julian <3: Right you are!**

 

**Julian <3: I just realized I’ve never been to Nadia’s without Portia. It’s a little intimidating. **

 

_Ellie: Oh love, we’re just visiting a friend! It’s not a big deal. Even if her house is a legit palace haha._

 

**Julian <3: True, True. Anyway, I need to finish some paperwork. I’ll see you when I get home.  I love you!**

 

_Ellie: I love you too <3 _

 

***

  _Asra: Are we still on for tonight??_

 

**Portia: You mean for seeing Sunken Love 2- Electric Depths? FUCK YEAH WE’RE STILL ON!**

 

_Asra: Awwwwww yisssss_

 

_Asra: See you at 6:30!_

 

**Portia: [thumbs up]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one today! But I have some super fun masquerade ideas to get out so keep an eye out for a masquerade Chapter soon! I’m also going to probably write another smut chapter soon that may or may not be based on how goofy my fiancé and I become whenever we go into a sex shop haha. 
> 
> As always, questions, comments, and snide remarks are always read and always welcome! (Well, maybe not the snide remarks...)


	9. Important Questions

“Ellie! Julian! Come in, my friends,” Nadia said with a smile on her face. “It’s so nice of you two to join me tonight.”

 

“Of course, Nadi!” Ellie replied as she stepped forward to hug her friend. “Thank you for inviting us.”

 

“Of course, of course.” Nadia waved her hand, shrugging off the thanks as if there was no need for it. “I ordered sushi, which I hope is okay.”

 

Julian laughed. 

 

“Nadia, you’ve seen me at an all you can eat sushi buffet. It is more than okay.”

 

Nadia smiled, but said nothing as she and led her friends inside her home. 

 

Well, mansion. Home wasn’t a strong enough word. Okay, maybe palace. Mansion wasn’t right either. Even though Ellie and Julian had been over to Nadia’s more times than they could count, they were always in awe of the massive home she had built. They had no idea how many acres the home and Nadia’s prized gardens covered, and they didn’t ask. Instead, they focused on how happy they were for their friend and her success as they followed her into a small, cozy sitting room off the main hallway. Boxes upon boxes of sushi, rice, tempura vegetables, and all manner of Asian food were piled up on the table. Ellie couldn’t deny that her mouth started watering immediately. 

 

“I thought this would be much more comfortable for us than the formal dining.” Nadia smiles. “Please, dig in.”

 

Julian didn’t need to be told twice as he piled up his plate with an ungodly amount of sushi. He plopped onto the couch as he popped the first piece in his mouth and almost moaned with happiness. Ellie laughed as she threw a pair of chopsticks at him. 

 

“Don’t use your hands, you barbarian!” 

 

“Sorry, but I need the sushi to be in and around my mouth as fast as possible.” 

 

Ellie rolled her eyes as Nadia tried to hide a snort of laughter behind her hand. 

 

The two women filled their plates and joined Julian. The meal passed between the three friends with jokes and stories of how work was going and masquerade plans and plenty of making fun of Portia and Asra’s taste in movies. 

 

After Ellie and Nadia had eaten their fill, and Julian had eaten far past his fill, Nadia’s butler brought in coffee and tea and all the necessary accoutrements for the friends to end their meal. As they all basked in post-meal bliss and sipped on their warm beverages, Nadia cleared her throat. 

 

“Now that dinner is over, I must confess- I had another reason for asking you both over.” She paused. “Well, specifically you, Julian.” 

 

Julian, who was lying on the floor in an attempt to soothe his very full and very angry stomach, lifted a hand in a thumbs up. 

 

“Lay it on me. What’s up, Nadia?” 

 

Nadia paused. 

 

“Would you mind sitting up? This is a serious concern.” 

 

“Should I leave the room?” Ellie asked, moving to stand up but Nadia shook her head. 

 

“No, no you’re fine. I know Julian well enough he’s just going to tell you anyway so you may as well stay.”

 

Julian struggled to lift himself up onto the couch but managed to sit up straight and look at Nadia, a somber expression on his face. 

 

“Nadia, if this is about Lucio and his arm… is he making trouble for you? If he is I can confront him and-“ Julian was cut off by a Nadia rolling her eyes. 

 

“No, it’s not about him. Although he did try to drunkenly break in recently to show me his new arm. That was a nice call to the police.” Nadia took a deep breath and smiled at Julian. “Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Portia.” 

 

“Pasha?? Is she okay? Did something happen?”

 

“Yes, she’s fine, don’t worry.” Nadia smiled. “And nothing has happened yet, but that’s why I asked you here.” She paused for a moment before continuing. “I’d like to ask for your blessing to marry Portia.” 

 

Nadia reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, polished birch wood box. She opened it up and set it on the table in front of Julian. Inside was a gorgeous, solitaire diamond ring that caught the light from the room’s chandelier and sparkled like a million stars. Julian started at the ring, open mouthed, before looking at Nadia and back at the ring, then back at Nadia, and back at the ring… after a few moments Julian cleared his throat and picked up the box. 

 

“What are your intentions with my sister?” He asked, mustering as serious a voice as he could. 

 

Nadia opened her mouth to answer Julian’s question but was stopped by Julian striding over to her and wrapping her in a tight hug, tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

“Forget I asked, I already know you’re perfect for my sweet Pasha and yes of course you can have my blessing!” He pulled back from Nadia and ran a hand through his auburn curls. “Holy fuck… my baby sister is going to get married!” 

 

Nadia laughed, and Ellie couldn’t help herself from leaping up in her chair and clapping her hands together before running over to Nadia and hugging her tight. 

 

“Two of my best friends are getting married!! I’m so happy!” Nadia hugged Ellie back and had a wide smile on her face as she pulled back to look at Julian and Ellie. 

 

“Portia has no idea I’m going to propose, and I thought what better time and place to do so than at the masquerade? I have it all planned out. But of course, I’d ask you not to mention anything to Portia…” 

 

“Of course not!” Ellie exclaimed. 

 

“Your secret is safe with us,” Julian replied as he tried to wipe away the tears that were still falling down his cheeks. 

 

“Thank you my friends- I’m so happy and excited.” 

 

After some closing pleasantries and deciding that they were too excited to not make a scene if they waited for Portia to come home, Ellie and Julian got into their car and drove home. Julian was quiet as they drove, and Ellie placed a hand on his thigh and squeezed. 

 

“You okay?” She asked. 

 

“Yeah, I’m great,” Julian replied. “I just… I can’t believe it. My baby sister…” His voice broke as he said “baby sister” and Ellie squeezed his leg again. 

 

“She’s still your baby Pasha, just grown up.” 

 

“I know… I’m just really happy, but I also feel how big of a change this is. It’s a good change, but still.” Julian pulled into a parking spot near the apartment, and the two sat in silence for a while. 

 

“Ellie?” 

 

“Hmm?”

 

“How do you feel about marriage?” Julian looked at her with so much love in his eyes that it took Ellie’s breath away. 

 

“I… well, I know I’ve always wanted to get married and have a bunch of babies.” A look of horror passed over her face. “But not right now! And not like, a million babies, a bunch can be two or three I guess.” 

 

Julian laughed and took her hand, his thumb running over her knuckles. 

 

“I’d like a bunch of kids someday.” He smiled. “I know we’re not ready but… I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page, about marriage. For… for the future. If you want, that is, I-“ 

 

Ellie cut Julian off with a soft, loving kiss. 

 

“I like the idea of that future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding bells are on the horizon for my favorite ladies! I felt like Nadia was too proper to not ask for Julian’s blessing, even though she OF COURSE has it already. 
> 
> Sorry I’ve been a bit delayed with the writing. I’m on my last semester of graduate school and I have 5 weeks to write a 100 page research thesis so I can graduate O_O so there will be some delay between the chapters- Sorry! 
> 
> I also have this idea for a Muriel fic stuck in my head so if I have time (I won’t) I may start that as well- because if there’s anyone I love as much as the sexy red headed doctor, it’s my sweet forest boy <3


	10. Dressing Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some mild smut in this chapter! If you don’t like that, I’d skip the end of the chapter. The beginning is smut free though :)

“Ellie, you look absolutely mesmerizing in everything you wear, so I don’t know why you insist on trying on so many dresses,” Julian said, as he leaned against the wall of the formalwear shop they had found themselves in and shook his head at the nine dresses Ellie had draped over her arms. 

“Because, my love, you get to wear a suit, put on a mask, and call it a day. I have to find something that fits our costume theme, is comfortable, and affordable, and-“

“Okay, I get it.” Julian laughed. “But I really think you should try those on before you grab any others.”

“Fiiiiiiiiine,” Ellie sighed. 

She turned to look for the dressing room, and smiled at Julian when she found it. 

“Come on then, I get to do a fashion show for you now!” 

Julian grinned as he followed his girlfriend towards the short row of dressing rooms in the back of the store. It had been several months since the karaoke night at the Raven, yet he still couldn’t believe that he and Ellie were together. It almost felt like a dream, but Julian was quickly reminded that this was indeed reality when Ellie thrust her purse into his hands and startled him. 

“Hold onto this for me?” She asked, although Julian knew he didn’t have a choice. 

He stood outside the dressing room as Ellie tried on dress after dress, but no matter how many compliments or gasps of wonder Julian gave when she revealed herself from behind the door, none of the dresses passed whatever secret criteria Ellie had for them. He could see that she was getting frustrated, and he wanted to help. 

“Here, you take your purse and I’ll go pick something out for you to try. You sit down on the chair in there and take a break.” 

“Thanks Julian,” she said as she gave him a tired smile. “Maybe something gold? I was trying to avoid it because I don’t really look good in gold but I guess I can be the sun and you can be the moon instead of vice versa.” 

Julian kissed her on the forehead before heading out into the store. There were several gold dresses but they felt gaudy, or just simply weren’t Ellie’s style. The associates saw him struggling and suggested several beautiful gowns and he grabbed a few of them, although they just didn’t scream “Ellie” to him. He sighed, but just as Julian was heading back towards the dressing room, he saw it-  _ the _ dress. It was a soft gold, not the bright, metallic gold most of the other gowns were, and had shining, sparkly tulle draped over the entire thing. The top of the gown was backless while the bosom was definitely highlighted, and Julian flushed at the thought of Ellie wearing it. He wasn’t sure how they had missed this dress earlier, but he didn’t care- he grabbed it and walked back to Ellie’s dressing room with a pep in his step. He knocked on the door and she opened it, surprised to see the grin on his face. 

“Close your eyes. I found the perfect dress for you.” 

Ellie smiled, covered her eyes, and stepped back into the small room so Julian could come in. 

“Okay… open your eyes.” 

The lighting in the dressing room reflected off the sparkles in the tulle and made it shine, and Ellie gasped as she opened her eyes.

“Julian! It’s perfect! Where was it?”

“I don’t honestly remember. I just saw it and grabbed it because I knew this was the dress for you.” 

Ellie was already stepping into the dress and Julian made a move to leave, but she grabbed his arm. 

“Stay in here. I’m going to need help putting this on.” 

Julian watched as his girlfriend struggled to step into the dress without catching herself on the tulle, before offering her his hand, which she accepted with a smile. She pulled the gown up and adjusted it over her frame, spending time making sure her breasts didn’t pop out of the front. Julian was somewhat ashamed to admit how just watching her make her adjustments was enough to ruffle his feathers, but that didn’t stop him from staring at her breasts in the dressing room mirror. After a few moments of staring he looked up to see a smirk on her face, which made Julian blush bright red. Ellie turned towards him, hands on her hips, and a cheeky grin spread across her face. 

“Like what you see?” She whispered. 

Julian gulped. 

“Always.” 

Before Julian realized what was happening, Ellie had walked forward and placed a searing kiss on his lips, which he was eager to return. But just as Julian moved his hands to pull Ellie closer, she broke away and pushed her hands down onto his shoulders. 

“Sit.”

Julian dropped to the chair, staring at Ellie as she leaned down to kiss his lips again, then his neck, before she finally slid to her knees in front of him, her hands running up and down his inner thighs.

“Ellie,” he hissed through clenched teeth, “we can’t. We’re in public.”

“Then I guess that just means that you need to keep your pretty mouth shut.” She smirked in response before moving her hand to undo the button and zipper of his jeans. She paused after undoing the button and looked up at him.

“Is this okay?” Julian nodded in response, excited, aroused, and terrified, all at the same time. 

His semi-hard cock sprung free as Ellie pulled his pants and underwear down. She wrapped her hand around him and gave two slow, languid strokes before lowering her head to his lap and licking up and down his shaft. Julian gripped the sides of the chair to stop from groaning, but he couldn’t stop a small, needy moan from escaping when she closed her lips completely around him while keeping her eyes locked on his. 

Ellie slid her tongue up and down Julian’s now incredibly hard cock. She alternated taking him deep into her throat and sucking on just the tip; she stroked him before switching to gently twisting her hand around him. She remembered that Julian had once mentioned the idea of having sex in a public place was exciting to him, and Ellie wasn’t about to let this opportunity slip by them. She was so focused on pleasing and teasing Julian that at first she didn’t hear the knock on the door, but she did hear the sales assistant talking to her. 

“Everything okay in there?” 

Ellie looked up at Julian, panic and pain from Ellie stopping clear on his face. 

“Yes, everything is fine!” Ellie called out in a cheerful, borderline fake voice. “I just love all of these gowns so much that I’m having a hard time deciding!” A chuckle came from the other side of the door. 

“Girl, I totally get it! Take your time, I was just checking!” 

Ellie and Julian listened as the assistant’s footsteps grew faint before they looked back at each other, stifling giggles from almost being caught. 

“Lets go finish this at home.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! Sorry it took me forever to update- there’s a lot going on in my life right now, including finishing my masters coursework to graduate in May, and dealing with some really serious/sad family issues, so my brain has been fuzzy and preoccupied. I won’t promise updates regularly, but please know that this fic will not be left to die!


	11. Masquerade

“Julian, can you help me tie my mask on?”

He turned as she said his name, a helpful affirmation dying on his lips as he saw her standing there in all her masquerade glory. The shimmering gold of her dress was dazzling, but it was the elegant updo that her long blonde hair was curled up into and the bright, yet subtle, makeup she’d put on that took his breath away. 

Ellie smiled at her boyfriend, a small blush rushing to her cheeks when she saw how he was staring-even after being best friends for years and dating for several months, she was still shocked at how he looked at her, like she was something precious beyond measure. Ellie cleared her throat and dangled her intricate filigree mask from a finger.

“Well?” 

Julian snapped back to the present and rushed forward.

“Of course, darling. Turn around.” 

He secured the mask with nimble fingers, and stepped away to make sure the knot would hold. Ellie turned back around to face Julian, and he couldn’t help but think that her big blue eyes were even bigger and bluer with the gold metal mask shining across her face. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Ellie’s lips, and she returned the kiss in kind, a smile dancing across her lips as soon as he leaned in. Julian reluctantly broke the kiss and cleared his throat. 

“We, uh, should probably head out. We don’t want to be late for anything important.”

“You mean your sister’s engagement?” Ellie teased.

“Engagement shmegagement. I was talking about the open bar! The siren call of free Salty Bitters is already ringing in my ears.”

Julian grinned as he dodged a playful smack to his shoulder. He held out his arm to her and escorted her down to his car, making sure to open her door for her, just as he always did. They made small talk as he drove, questioning what new attractions Nadia would have brought in this year while hoping out loud that the bubble room and floral menagerie would make an appearance again. Ever since Nadia had divorced Lucio her annual Masquerade had gotten better and better, and, his sister’s impending engagement aside, Julian was sure this would be the best year yet. Their chatter died down and they drove in companionable silence for a few minutes before Ellie spoke up.

“Are you nervous?”

“Nervous? For what?”

“For Nadia’s proposal.” 

“Why would I be nervous? It’s not like Pasha is going to say ‘no.’”

“I know! But I guess… I don’t know, maybe nervous was the wrong word. It’s your little sister and I wondered if you had any feelings about her getting married, is what I was trying to get across.”

Julian was quiet for a moment. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t stayed up several nights since Nadia asked his permission for Portia’s hand, a weird mixture of pride and anxiety and happiness and fear settling into the pit of his stomach. 

“I’m incredibly happy for Pasha,” he began. “And I couldn’t have chosen a better partner for her than Nadia.”

“But…” Ellie prompted. 

Julian sighed. 

“I’m worried about Lucio. I don’t want him to do something crazy when he eventually finds out. If he tried to hurt Pasha or Nadia, I’d kill him.”

Ellie nodded in agreement.

“That makes two of us.” She paused. “Do you think he’ll do anything?”

“Probably cause a scene, since His Royal Highness can’t stand to not be the center of attention. He won’t be there tonight, thank the gods, but once he finds out… I don’t know. I’m sort of hoping he never finds out.” 

“Let’s hope.” Ellie rested her hand on Julian’s thigh and smiled. “Why don’t you let go of that anxiety and get ready to celebrate the best masquerade of all time!”

“This masquerade has everything…” Julian began, causing Ellie to snort with laughter.

“Engagements, sexy bubbles, and a sentient mug of Salty Bitters.” Ellie added.

“Gods I hope not!” Julian laughed. “Then I’d feel guilty for drinking it!”

“You’d still drink a Salty Bitters if it was sentient?”

“My dear, it’s a Salty Bitters… that sweet elixir should never be wasted!” 

The two roared with laughter as they pulled up to Nadia’s mansion. A valet hopped up from a small stand stationed at the beginning of her long driveway and hurried to the car. Julian got out of the car and with two strides of his long legs was at Ellie’s door, opening it and offering her his arm.

“Shall we?”

Ellie answered him with a quick peck to the lips and the tightening of her hand on his arm.

 

***

 

Ellie and Julian had been at the Masquerade for about two hours when Nadia called for her guests to come to the main ballroom, as she had a special announcement. Ellie squeezes Julian’s arm and he smiled down at her, his heart racing as he realized that he was probably about to watch his baby sister get engaged. They had found Asra and Muriel right as they walked into Nadia’s home, and the four had stuck together most of the night. Although their two friends wondered what this announcement would be, Ellie and Julian just smiled to each other. 

“You know what it is, don’t you?” Muriel grunted at them. 

“My dear Muriel, whatever do you mean?” Julian responded with a wink. 

Muriel rolled his eyes. 

The crowd around them was abuzz with excitement, wondering what the announcement would be, and after about five minutes Nadia and Portia appeared. Julian couldn’t help but notice that his sister’s left hand was hidden in her dress pockets. 

“Attention, everyone!” Nadia began. “I’d like to thank you all for coming. This night would be nothing if it were not for all of you.” 

A round of cheering went around the room before an expectant silence filled the grand ballroom. Nadia continued. 

“Many of you don’t know this, but the Masquerade began as a symbol of love and commitment, as a similar event is thrown each year back home in Prakra to commemorate my parent’s wedding anniversary. When I came to Vesuvia I wanted to keep the tradition going, as a way of honoring my family.” 

Nadia paused. 

“Now, however, the time has come to give the Masquerade a new love to represent. Ladies and gentleman, it is the greatest honor and privilege of my life to present to you… my beautiful fiancée.” 

Nadia held her hand out to Portia, who brought her left hand out of her pocket and placed it over Nadia’s in such a way that the large diamond on her ring finger shimmered with what felt like the light of a thousand suns. The crowd erupted in cheers and many guests rushed to congratulate the happy couple while others danced to the impromptu celebratory song the band had started to play. 

Julian took a deep breath as he watched his sister and Nadia, willing the tears to stay put. Asra and Muriel had rushed off to congratulate their friends, but Ellie squeezed Julian’s hand. 

“You okay?” She asked softly. 

“Yeah. I’m just happy. And somewhat relieved they did the proposal in private- I don’t think I’d have been able to keep it together if they did it in front of everyone.” He smiled before leading Ellie onto the floor to take advantage of the lively tune. And as he spun her around the floor, he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to twirl Ellie and pull her close with the knowledge that she was to be his wife.

“Maybe someday,” he thought to himself before spinning Ellie into his embrace. 

 

***

 

The Masquerade was over, and the ballroom that had been so vibrant and full of song and dance was now empty, save for six friends who were finishing drinks, talking wedding plans, and teasing Nadia and Portia for waiting so long. It was the perfect end to a perfect evening, until they all turned towards the door as a commotion erupted outside. 

“What the-“ Asra said as Nadia got to her feet. The door flew open and there stood the one person no wished to see- Lucio. 

Julian and Ellie immediately jumped to their feet and took protective places in front of Nadia and Portia. 

“Get out,” Julian growled. 

“Nice to see you too, Dr. Jules. I haven’t seen you since you cut off my fucking arm.”

“You’re welcome for saving your life. Now what do you want?” Julian crossed his arms over his chest. 

Lucio sighed dramatically. 

“Why, I only came to offer my congratulations- although somehow it doesn’t surprise me that Nadia downgraded from me to this little d-“

Before he could finish his sentence both Julian and Ellie had leapt forward, but Ellie managed to push Lucio away before Julian did something he’d regret. Lucio laughed.

“Tsk tsk Dr. Jules, you should know that violence is never the answer. Although,” he paused, his eyes raking over Ellie in a way that made her skin crawl, “for this one I’d be willing to say that violence could definitely be an answer.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ellie asked as she rolled her eyes at him. Typical Lucio- hollow, vague threats that come out when he’s been drinking too much or taking something.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, sweet pea?” 

Ellie rolled her eyes again before turning back to their small crowd. Muriel stood up and was ready to intervene if needed, while Asra narrowed his eyes at the man and stared. 

“Just get out of here Lucio. Legally you can’t even be here so if I were you I’d run away before the cops get here.”  Ellie said.

Lucio stared at Ellie and at the way Julian had wrapped a protective arm around her before holding up his hands in a submissive way, the gaudy gold of his mechanical arm flashing in the light. 

“Look, I’m not looking for a fight… yet.” He grinned. “I’m just saying… you’d better watch your backs. Especially you-“ he pointed to Ellie. “You’ve given me some… inspiration.” He cackled to himself before the doors swung open and a group of angry security guards rushed him.

“Gentleman! I was just leaving, no need for force!”

The group of friends were silent for a moment before Ellie surprised everyone by laughing so hard tears started to form at the corners of her eyes.

“What a fucking prick! And how he tries to act all mysterious and dangerous… I can’t!” She doubled over with laughter. “He’s like a cartoon villain.”

That made everyone start to laugh along, the apprehension Lucio caused was melting away as they resumed earlier conversations, although they were now peppered in with bad Lucio imitations and loads more laughter. 

Ellie and Julian eventually said their goodbyes, but not before a sweet moment between brother and newly engaged sister, that, if Ellie was being honest, made her tear up a bit. 

They drove back to Julian’s apartment with their fingers interlaced, quiet, as post-Masquerade exhaustion started to hit. 

“Whatchya thinking about?” Ellie squeezed Julian’s hand as she asked. 

“Nothing really. I’m just tired.”

“And…?”

“And what?”

“I don’t know, you’re definitely tired quiet but you seem sad quiet too.” 

Julian paused. 

“I’m not sad. I’m angry. I-“ he faltered for a moment, “I don’t like how Lucio talked to you. I don’t trust him.” 

Ellie squeezed his hand again, this time for reassurance. 

“Oh my love, you know he’s full of shit. He won’t do anything. And if he did try anything, I’m not worried.” 

“You’re not? Why?”

“Because,” Ellie said softly, “I have you to protect and love me.” 

They had reached the apartment as she spoke, and after putting the car in park and unbuckling Julian pulled her into a tight hug. 

“I’ll never let anything bad happen to you. I promise.”

“I promise the same, Julian. I love you.”

“I love you too, Ellie. More than you’ll ever know.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! 
> 
> I had planned to talk a lot more about the Masquerade itself but I realized that I don’t think I could come up with anything other people haven’t already written, so I kept it vague. There will be more details about the engagement in the next chapter! 
> 
> As always, questions, comments, and snide remarks are welcome! (Except maybe the snide remarks- I’m sensitive haha) 
> 
> PS- the opportunity for a Stefan reference was too great to let it pass by.


	12. Texting- Wedding Plans

**Portia: Hey. You doing okay after all the Lucio weirdness from the other night?**

 

_ Ellie: Yeah, I’m fine. He’s an idiot lol. _

 

**Portia: OKAY GOOD**

 

_ -Portia has added Ilya and Nadia <3 to the chat- _

**Portia: I wanted to check on you first before I got all happy and silly BUT IT’S TIME TO DO SOME WEDDING PLANNING, BITCHES**

 

**Nadia: Well, it’s more like we have some questions for you two and my beloved didn’t want to wait until the next time we saw you in person.**

 

_ Ellie: That sounds about right, haha. _

 

**Julian: My dear sister has never been one for patience.**

 

**Portia: Shut up.**

 

**Portia: ANYWAY**

 

**Portia: Ilya, you and Ellie are going to be my attendants. And of course you’ll walk me down the aisle with Mazelinka.**

 

**Nadia: It’s going to be a bit uneven in terms of attendants, I’m afraid. I fear my sisters’ wrath if I don’t allow them to stand beside me.**

 

_ Ellie: What about asking Asra and Muriel, Portia?  _

 

**Portia: Asra is going to perform the ceremony, and I think Muriel would die if he had to stand up there in front of all those people.**

 

_ Ellie: True, true  _

 

**Nadia: I already have a seamstress on retainer who will be creating custom outfits for you two, so we’ll need you to come over soon and have her take your measurements.**

 

_ Ellie: Sounds good to me!  _ _ I’m so excited! _

 

**Portia: Oh and Ilya, we need to teach Nadia that dance people do at weddings in Nevivon. Do you remember how to do it?**

 

_ Ellie: Julian is a little distracted right now.  _

 

**Portia: Then put some clothes on, damn Ellie.**

 

_ Ellie: NOT LIKE THAT! _

 

_ Ellie: He may or may not be crying at the thought of walking you down the aisle.  _

 

**Portia: AWWWWW! MY SWEET, SENSITIVE BIG BROTHER.**

 

**Julian: I’M NOT CRYING!**

 

**Julian: I got some dust in my eye…**

 

**Portia: Mhmmm...**

 

**Nadia: Indeed…**

 

_ Ellie: *coughLIARcough* _

 

**Julian: I hate being outnumbered. You ladies will be the death of me. *sigh***

 

**Julian: Anyway, yes I remember the dance. It’s a bit complicated but it shouldn’t be a problem for you, Nadia. When is the wedding going to be, anyway?**

 

**Nadia: October 12th.**

 

_ Ellie: Whoa...  _

 

**Julian: That’s only two months away!**

 

**Portia: We didn’t want to wait!**

 

**Julian: Well, we’ll have to start dance lessons ASAP.**

 

**Nadia: And we’ll need you both to come over for sizing sooner rather than later.**

 

_ Ellie: Yeah, I’d say so haha. We’re free tomorrow afternoon?  _

 

**Nadia: Excellent. I’ll call the seamstress and have her here around 2:00. Does that work?**

 

**Julian: Yes, but we have to leave by 5:00.**

 

**Portia: Why? Got a hot date?**

 

**Julian: Yes, actually.**

 

**Portia: Gross.**

 

_ Ellie: Haha you should ask questions you don’t want the answer to, dear sister-in-law.  _

 

**Portia: GrOsS.**

 

**Nadia: Alright, everything is set for tomorrow at two. We will see you both then :)**

 

***

_ -Five Minutes Later- _

 

**Portia: ILYA**

 

_ Julian: Yes? _

 

**Portia: Wait let me double check this isn’t the group chat… okay we’re good ELLIE CALLED ME HER SISTER-IN-LAW**

 

_ Julian: Yes…?  _

 

**Portia: So she’d only call me that if you two were getting MARRIED. Do we have a second wedding we need to plan?!?**

 

_ Julian: Of course not! We’re not engaged and have no plans to be anytime soon.  _

 

**Portia: Mhm, sure.**

 

_ Julian: We don’t, Pasha. Gods above… _

 

**Portia: Do you want to be engaged anytime soon? Or ever? *waggles eyebrows***

 

_ Julian: I mean… someday, yeah. Maybe before next summer, but also that’s probably too soon and I don’t want to step on your toes around your wedding and also I don’t know if Ellie would be ready or even would want to marry me and… yeah.  _

 

**Portia: Wow, I see I opened a can of worms here.**

 

**Portia: But seriously Ilya, Nadia and I wouldn’t feel like you were stepping on our toes. Unless you proposed at our wedding, but also that would mean I have to kill you lmao.**

 

**Portia: But for real. I’d kill you.**

 

_ Julian: I’d never do that, don’t worry.  _

 

_ Julian: I just love her so much that I’m terrified, Pasha. I don’t want to mess things up. And we’ve only been together as a couple for eight months.  _

 

**Portia: I know, Ilya. I was just saying, maybe think about rings a little more, yeah? ;)**

 

**Portia: Anyway, I have to go. I have to text Asra some important ceremony questions. Love ya, broski!**

 

_ Julian: I love you too, Pasha.  _

 

***

 

**Portia: Question for you.**

 

_ Asra: Lay it on me.  _

 

**Portia: What are the odds of getting Muriel to agree to be our flower girl?**

 

_ Asra: 1 in some unknown, unreal number that is so big our brains would explode trying to comprehend it.  _

 

_ Asra: … I like those odds. _

 

**Portia: Operation GMTTFPAMW (Get Muriel To Throw Flower Petals At My Wedding) is a GO.**

 

_ Asra: Fuck. Yes.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y’all have any requests or suggestions, let me know! I’d love to hear them :)


End file.
